


Thanksgiving Fiasco

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Stuff is gonna get weird, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: So basically this is like your birthday story, t_roki, but we're at and American thanksgiving dinner.





	Thanksgiving Fiasco

"Mother, must we wear such formal clothing?" if you remember, Hannah's son, John, who as we know dies in the historical AU, asked Hannah bitterly.

"Wouldn't you want to look nice for the very girl who brought you into existence?" Hannah asked him.

John sighed "But Mom..."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, no complaining. If you stop it I'll request before Sandra takes our memory away when we go back to the current AU, whenever you show up you'll have ice cream." Hannah winked.

"Fine..." John grumbled.

"Mommy, why are we going to the fancy building again?" Clara asked as they stopped in front of the door.

Hannah knocked on it "Sandra, the one who created us, invited us to a Thanksgiving feast. From what I heard, Micheal and three of his ocs will be here too!"

Sandra opened the door "Oh, Hannah! Hi! Come in!"

"Thank you for inviting us!" Hannah walked along side Sandra after telling her kids to go off and play "So who are the other ocs attending?"

"Micheal's ocs Robyn, Jonah and Anne. Sarah, your mother, your father don't worry we'll control him. Who else...? Ah, Arianna from a dear Evan Hansen au, Aquamarine, Sandra Laurens from the descendants AU, Lillian, Lillian's parents, of course you and your children, and a few other Ocs from a few stories I've made up that don't have anything to do with any fandoms. Three of them are sadistic so be careful." Sandra concluded.

"Alright." the two finally reached the grand hall where everyone was sitting.

One of the previously mention sadists was levitating a few knives "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Alright who wants to go first? Don't worry it'll only hurt a little!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Sandra quickly walked over to the insane teenager she created "Save the murdering for your story okay? No one here is like the government, you're going to be okay."

Sira groaned, slamming the blades into the table, the were standing upright "Fine!"

The boy next to Sira, Bryan sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair "It was just getting good."

The girl on the other side of Sira, Chleo, giggled "Oh, don't be sad Bryan, revenge will be seen someday!" she giggled again, the aura of kindness around her, but she didn't seem... right.

Sandra ran a hand over her face "Okay, just.... please don't murder anyone today?"

Sira laughed "We'll see, Sandra... hahaha...."

"WATCH OUT!!!" there came Draw with his pistol, sliding Dow the table "THOSE THREE ARE DANGEROUS!!!" 

Sandra face palmed "Drew, save it for you guy's AU... You can fight them when I send you back!"

"Pfft." Sira rolled her eyes "Fight? More like us beating the crap out of you and your crew and then choosing one of you to **tear to shreds as a warning**."

"Okay, that's enough guys, let's just start bringing out the food." Sandra walked away and made her way towards her seat, where she was greeted by Micheal.

"Sandra why spdid you invite your mentally instable Ocs?" he asked, eyeing the three socio paths "Especially Sira. I mean, I know the only reason in their universe that they are that damaged is because of the government, and they really just need help "But could you at least erase the crazy while they are here? You do have the power to do that you know."

"No, it'll be fine, those three know I am more powerful and could defeat them in seconds." Sandra responded as food was placed on the table.

Hannah sat down on Sandra's other side, her kids were sitting at the other table with the other young children "How many AUs have you created with us now?"

Sandra chuckled "No math, please!"

Robyn was next to Micheal, next to Robyn was Jonah, and was at the kids table "Thanks for inviting us Sandra." Robyn said, taking a bite of his turkey "We all appreciate it."

"Yeah!" Jonah took a bite of mashed potatoes "Mmm, this is delicious, Sandra."

Then came Hannah's mother and Father, Hannah embraced her mother lovingly and just waved at her dad awkwardly.

"Alright you two!" Sandra stood up "Mrs. Saunters you can sit next to your daughter, Mr. Saunters, you sit across from your wife." Sarah came up from behind Hannah, grabbing her "Hi!"

Lillian also entered "Hello dear friends!"

~~~

Overall, all of the ocs from any AU Sandra has ever created arrived and all went well. Now, to Sandra's own terror, Sandra had to make a speech. She hates public speaking.

"Um... hi." she waved at everyone awkwardly "Alright... so... um... I'm glad that you all didn't think I was some crazy stranger once I told you everything in your current AU... and that I was able to bring you here. Um... I think th-that, we all have something to be thankful for, be it our family, our friends..." she glanced at Sira Bryan and Chleo "Our... um... lives. I think that we're all lucky to be here. We all have our friends and our foes. But it's in days like these that I think we should appreciate the fact that we're able to... exist and be together. So... today, when I all send you back, I want you to do something, I want you to look at your worst enemy and tell them that no matter how much you dislike them, you are thankful to have them with you." she sat down "Thank you, and enjoy your meals."

That's when she noticed... oh no.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! WATCH OUT YOU MISERABLE PEOPLE!!!" Sira chucked her entire plate at Drew "TAKE THAT YOU TRAITOROUS GOODIE TWO SHOES!!!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Drew shot back, throwing a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Micheal and Sandra looked at eachother at the exact same time, Sandra sighed "Fine... ahem. FOOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!!!"

 

==========

 

Don't mind Sira, Bryan and Chleo, they're just a bunch of sadistic teenagers with superpowers that want revenge on the world for allowing them to be exposed to terrible things that caused them to go insane. (That's a story to be told when the book possibly comes out, idk. I'm not crazy I'm just creative.)

Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed. It's Thanksgiving in America! If you couldn't already tell. Now if you'll excuse me I have Turkey to go eat.


End file.
